The present invention relates to merging directory information, and more specifically, to merging directory information from a user directory to a common directory.
A directory is a mechanism used to organize information, for example, contact information associated with a person or an organization, for the purpose of allowing users to contact a desired person or organization. The contact information in the directory may include user names, electronic mail (email) addresses, phone numbers, business names, department names, contact data, other directory information, or combinations thereof. Further, the directory information in the directory is organized logically, for example, alphabetically. This allows the users to access the directory information in the directory efficiently such that the desired person or organization may be easily found in the director and contacted by the user.